


Seriously Uncool

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [56]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: I'm so sorry, Other, it's stupid, very very oblivious arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur invites someone (up to you who the other one is) to sleep over, but it's not quite how the other person was expecting it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously Uncool

**Author's Note:**

> Written during Fandot Creativity Night  
> Prompts: below and/or seriously uncool  
> Characters belong to John Finnemore
> 
> I apologise for this stupid little thing, but it's what popped into my head.

”Arthur, you still have bunk beds?”

”Yes, of course!”

”That’s… interesting.”

”It’s brilliant, right?”

”It’s not quite what I had in mind when you asked me to sleep over.”

”That’s what Pobs said, too. And then she called me ”seriously uncool” and left, but I love it. It makes sleepovers so much fun. You can just lie in bed and if you want to tell the other person something you can just put your head over the edge and look at the bed below. It’s brilliant. And the guest doesn’t have to sleep on the floor, because we each get our own bed.”

”Do you know what would make the sleepover even more fun?”

”Popcorn!”

”Also, sleeping on the same level.”

”But the bed is really narrow, so one of us might fall out if we don’t lie very, very close togeth- oh! Yeah, I see it now, that _does_ sound more fun.”


End file.
